If It Weren't For the Baby
by TheQwertyQuibblerWriter
Summary: There. He's done it again. Dropped a bomb that wipes out the efforts of every tribute who came before him. Also, I am pregnant. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm new to the Hunger Games fandom. I know, why just now? Well, I live under a rock. Better late than never, right? Anywhoos, to the story ahead! : )**

* * *

"If it weren't for the baby."

Those words are still ringing in my head. Peeta was always good with words. And now, he has done it. He has definitely defied the Capitol. Just by the audience's reactions, I'm certain now they realize how sick the Games are. Furious shrieks of 'what would happen to the baby?' still echo in my mind. To the people in the Districts, surely they'd believe this to be a publicity stunt of some sort. But they'd agree this is an event that triggers District uprisings.

It is laughable even now. How berries started all of this. Add Cinna's latest creation: a marvelous mockingjay dress and voila, rebellion. I had to laugh. It's the only thing holding me back from insanity. The fate of Panem lies on two sixteen year olds from District 12. A simple gesture or even a word, if it's the right word, could possibly incite hundreds of deaths and beatings. Peeta and I are the districts' source of inspiration. Easy proof that if mere kids from the country's poorest district could defy the Capitol, why couldn't they? Especially when they are bigger, stronger, and plentier.

I can still hear in my head the Capitol audience protesting and screaming how the Games are inhumane and twisted. I snort. The Hunger Games have been in existence for seventy- four years and they complain now? Sometimes, I cannot decide whether to abhor or feel pity for the Capitol citizens. With all the extreme surgery and tattoos, it has obviously affected their way of thinking. But at least even the most Hunger Games- loving, bet- making citizen has realized.

Yet in spite of their numerous objections, President Snow would never cancel his beloved Hunger Games. Haymitch told me before. This poses as a huge dilemma for me. With the baby and all.

After looking helplessly at Cinna punished by Peacekeepers before I emerge to my plate above, I remind myself to be strong. For Peeta. This is all for Peeta.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith booms.

I ready myself on my designated plate, waiting for sixty seconds to be up. The Gamemakers and President Snow are watching me intently and planning my death right now. I examine the area. Water surrounding the Cornucopia forty yards away and tributes surrounding it. I can't see Peeta. Though I know he's in the arena ready to risk his life for me. Doing what I'm supposed to do for him. I know the cameras are watching my every move, taking in my unforgiving face. So I rub my belly momentarily not only for the cameras but as a measure of good luck.

Because Peeta had not lied.

* * *

**A/N: This was written at 1 in the morning. I'm an insomniac and I got bored so, ta-da! Whoopee! A story was born! :D**

**Review, favorite, follow or flame! Maybe even ignore! I could do with that too! Thank you, in advance**.

**Also, I cannot wait for the Hunger Games: Catching Fire movie. Byebye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEEEYY, short stuff...I can see you're checking this story out, eh? Well, it's the second chapter so I assume you've read the first. Well, anyway..uh... it's the second chapter! YAY! (Actually, I have nothing else to say so stop reading this pointless author's note.) Seriously... -.- You're wasting your life. HAHA, I should stop. (Just one more thing. Warning: Amateur naming ahead!)**

* * *

Five seconds to go... Three... One... And I'm off

I dive into the water and begin swimming to my left towards a land strip. Not used to swimming with waves, I feel oddly light. It must be seawater. I swim at a relatively fast pace and soon arrive at the land strip. I run straight to the Cornucopia. First priority: Attain bows and arrows. I don't worry about running into other Tributes. Last year, I wasn't alone most of the time. Either Rue or Peeta were on my side. But now, I work alone. I have to. I'm not taking any chances.

Once I reach the Cornucopia, I search for bows and arrows in the heap of various weapons piled up. I spot a bow and some arrows atop the heap. The heap is estimated to be at least twenty feet high but it wouldn't be a problem for me to get up there. I climb up despite the fact I might get spotted easily. What would be the point? If they can't reach me, they can't kill me. And armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows, I can kill anyone on sight.

The view at the top is great. I can see from all sides. I scan the surrounding area. There's no one. Yet.

I am about to descend from the heap when I hear footsteps approaching. I stay low. Positioning myself for attack, I spot my target.

Enobaria is at least fifteen meters away from the Cornucopia. She looks wary, ready for hand- to- hand combat or more likely, for gashing someone's throat out with her sharp teeth. I'm surprised she doesn't spot me.

I tighten my grip on the bow and focus on the target. I take a deep breath and release.

The arrow flies into the air. Yet Enobaria senses something and swerves to the right. Her eyes follow the arrow's origin and she spots me. This is very bad. I was aiming for a swift, quiet kill and get it over with.

Since there's nowhere near to actually take cover, Enobaria starts to sprint to the bottom of the weapons stash to avoid my next hit. I reload and shoot another arrow effectively hitting her throat. She quickly grabs a metallic shield from the heap before hastily taking out the offending arrow from her throat. Blood trickles down her chest and triggers my urge to gag. I never am good at dealing with blood. Mother and Prim, despite their delicate looks, are tougher when it comes to gore.

Enobaria staggers. I must have severed an artery. It will take a minute or so before she dies. In an act of mercy, I shoot an arrow to her chest. She falls to the ground crushing the arrow. More blood spills and I look away as the sound of the cannon echoes through the arena.

Two hours have likely passed. I am poised to attack but no one dare comes to the Cornucopia. The sun is radiating heat even more every minute I am up on the heap.

"Girl on fire." Someone suddenly calls out to me. I look around and soon realize the voice is behind me. Looking down, I see Cashmere, the pretty girl from District 1. Before I can even shoot her, she says grinning, "Look what I have." I ready myself for any sign of hostility but she only hollers, "Gloss, show her."

Then a muscular, blonde man appears from behind the golden horn of the Cornucopia. He has Peeta over his shoulders like a sack of flour from the bakery. "Peeta!" I shout just as helpless as when those Peacemakers beat Cinna. Peeta doesn't move or even flinch when I call his name.

Despair rushes inside me. I have lost cause to fight for anything.

"Get over yourself, FireGirl or whatever was it." Cashmere says, rolling her eyes at me. "Teenagers can be extremely melodramatic." she says, addressing her brother this time.

"Precious Peeta is alive." she says. "We knocked him unconscious and gave him Torch Blood berries we found in the jungle. To make him stay that way."

So he's not dead. Good. Now I just need to get him away from those two. I haven't heard much of Torch Blood berries before. Except that they were created by the Capitol. I need to extract information about it before making another move.

Gloss suddenly speaks up. "Torch Blood berries, also known as Sleeper berries, are known for making the victim unable to regain consciousness and gradually killing them. It is commonly found in Districts 7 and 11."

I silently thank him.

He continues. "Untreated victims of these particular berries die. There is only one known cure for this types of berry: the scent of a Torch Ginger coated in blood."

I am speechless for a moment. It sounds nonsensical. I would have to rescue Peeta from their clutches. I would have to escape or possibly kill Cashmere and Gloss. Then I would have to find a Torch Ginger from the jungle and smear it with some of my blood. It seems an impossible task. But I remind myself this is all for Peeta.

Cashmere beams at her brother. "Wow Gloss, you really know your plants."

Gloss remains stoic. "It is part of the plan, is it not?"

"There is only one Torch Ginger left." Cashmere says brightly, turning her attention to me. ''Thanks to Enobaria, we had enough time. Plucking them all out was hard work but two heads are better than one don't you think?"

I need to know where they've hidden it. So I play along.

"Okay, then where is it?" I ask calmly.

Gloss chuckles girlishly. "Not telling, FireGirl."

I dread that nickname. It irritates me.

"I'm guessing you want something from me."

Cashmere nods with a hungry, sadistic look in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm rather tired of reading my story over and over so any blunt, fresh opinions out there, please tell me what you think! (...that's a clue for a review, iydk.) ~Much love! (wow that sounds cliche.) TOODLES. :3**


End file.
